


時間囊

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 承載記憶的愛情。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	時間囊

她愛的是別人，自己只是海市蜃樓。

"你不要假裝自己最關心我！你愛的只是我媽媽而已！"

壓下心裏的苦澀，讓憤怒成為自己的偽裝與武器。看著潛藏多年不見的震驚，自周子瑜那雙被歲月砥礪得總一片平靜沉的眸子爬出、朝自己不住張牙舞爪。一股詭異的快感從湊崎紗夏的心底浮現......

——至少，我逼到她不再一副無欲無求的樣子。

她是用那個誕下她的人才逼到她動搖，不是單憑自己的力量、更不是自己在她心中的地位。

湊崎知道自己贏了，卻也知道自己輸得一敗塗地。

不忍再看她這副低沉的樣子，也不願讓她看到自己真實的想法。湊崎情願在外衝風冒寒，也不想留在這個讓自己窒息的「家」。

到現在，湊崎也不知道自己在甚麼時候愛上周子瑜。是在小時候父母將自己寄托給周子瑜，她總在周子瑜默許下甜甜的喊她"子子" 時；抑或是父母雙亡後的雷雨夜，周子瑜掩蓋著抽泣害怕的她並對說"別怕"；還是學校的多田老師的不住追求下，周子瑜說"我除了照顧sana外，不會考慮別的事。"

她只知她愛上這個人，這個比她大二十年的人、這個深愛著自己媽媽的人。

真的...很討厭自己，討厭愛上這個人的自己。

她不是海市蜃樓，她只是她。

周子瑜依然記得20歲的冬天，從江邊發現那個身穿著皮衣，腳下登著馬丁靴的女子。她向來心善便帶著她歸家，那知她醒來便晃著那粉色長髮、邊奇怪的喊著:"子子，你怎麼變年輕了？"邊往自己懷裏撲。

她說自己叫湊崎紗夏。

她說自己來自2019年，今年23歲。

她說自己是小佐的女兒，是那個很關照周子瑜的小佐學姊的女兒。

那時她除了湊崎的姓名和23歲外，別的話她壓根兒不曾相信。可想著這個人說這種假得不能再假的謊，必是有甚麼難言之隱。恰好自己又是獨居，便留她住下來了。

沒想到這個長得跟松鼠似的，總愛撒嬌、等待她的女孩成唯一能牽動她思緒的人，她逐漸被湊崎吸引了，心也隨著時間而淪陷沉船。

她永遠忘不了21歲之夏。

在那個漫天螢光，光火墜地的森林夜晚。

她牽著湊崎的手，埋下了屬於她們的時間囊......

"十年後，我們再來挖它出來。" 

可這個誓言從未實現，只因湊崎忽然被千百成群的流螢包圍並在那燿燿光芒中消失不見。

她尋找過，消沉過。在「湊崎紗夏」這個名字快淡出她的人生、快消失在她腦海之時。冷不防小佐學姊與一名叫湊崎昭夫的壽司學徒戀愛了！在陪同小佐學姊到湊崎工作的店吃飯時，看到湊崎昭夫那刻周子瑜倒抽一口涼氣。

若然湊崎昭夫除下眼鏡、剃了鬍子，那便和湊崎紗夏一模一樣。

——"我是佐與昭夫的女兒，你學校的小佐學姊和那個開壽司店的湊崎昭夫的女兒。"

sana姐姐，原來你沒說謊呢。

我在未來等你......

"對不起，要你等我等這麼久。"

"不用道歉的。sana，我慶幸我能在這些年陪伴著你。" 

湊崎輕輕擁抱不再年輕的周子瑜，在她耳畔呢喃道 :"讓我...實現我們的約定吧！"

"嗯..."

沒法阻時間走，時間總要走。

至少，我還是等到你。


End file.
